Belonging
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Klaine a puppy. That's really about all the plot there is to this.


**Lorna (anderson-hastings on Tumblr) prompted Klaine + puppies. How can I resist Klaine + puppies?**

* * *

><p>Blaine emerged from the bathroom to see Kurt struggling out of his jacket after returning home, bent over to cradle something in his arms without dropping it.<p>

"Babe? Did you pull a muscle or something?" Blaine asked, concerned. He then registered another disturbance in the Force. "And why am I hearing yipping?"

"Because I kind of have a surprise for you, B," Kurt said, turning to face Blaine and revealing-

"A puppy?" Blaine said, eyes widening as he hustled over to Kurt to rescue the little black bundle of fur. "He's so cute, oh my God."

"I think he might also be stolen," Kurt said, shrugging the rest of the way out of his jacket and hanging it on their coat rack.

"You're gonna have to elaborate a little on that theory, babe."

Kurt crossed over to plop down on the couch, patting the space beside him in a silent gesture for Blaine to follow suit. "So I was walking home from work as usual when suddenly I saw this guy just booking it down the sidewalk with no regard for anyone else. I was right in his path, so I tried to dodge out of his way, but he managed to drop this little cutie in my arms before I was totally clear. He just kept on running after that, so I assume someone must have been after him."

"What kind of asshole steals someone's dog?" Blaine asked, driven to swearing by how angry that idea made him. He stroked down the tiny dog's sleek back a few times to calm himself, laughing a little when the puppy nipped playfully at the fingers of his other hand.

"You got me," Kurt said, dropping his head back. "I hope he gets what's coming to him."

"Me too," Blaine said. "Anyways, what are we gonna do about this dog? Someone's probably missing him, just look how affectionate he is!"

The puppy scrambled from Blaine's lap to Kurt's at this statement and ran in circles for a moment before curling up on Kurt's lap to snooze. Blaine couldn't blame him – that was one of his favorite places to nap, too.

Kurt was quiet for a moment, just staring at the dog before admitting, "I kind of hope he doesn't actually have an owner, because, well, I want him for _us. _Am I a bad person?"

"I'm already trying to plot out where a dog bed could go in here," Blaine said. Both of them burst into relieved laughter at their synchronicity.

"I won't just take him without attempting to look for his owner first, though. I'm not that cruel. You free to help me find a vet's office tomorrow so we can see if he's microchipped or something?" Kurt asked, turning big, faux-pleading eyes on Blaine.

Blaine groaned. "Oh my God, your puppy eyes were bad enough without you holding an actual puppy. Yes, I can go, now please stop before I agree to become your love slave or something. You know I wouldn't have abandoned you to the search anyways."

"I know, but it's fun making you squirm," Kurt teased.

"That's it, I'm taking the dog," Blaine said, grabbing the sleeping puppy and holding him against his chest. He cooed gently to stop the dog's fussing, ignoring Kurt's indignant "No fair!"

* * *

><p>Three days later, the boys were standing outside the dog's owner's house, both too anxious to go up the steps and knock.<p>

"His owner probably has his collar all ready and waiting by the door," Blaine said, frowning down at the pavement.

"His favorite toy is probably there, too," Kurt said, snuggling the puppy closer to his chest. They hadn't bothered buying a leash for him, since they didn't want to get too attached, deciding instead to get a pee pad and hope for the best. Surprisingly, the dog had only had one tiny accident, and it was just on the tile floor of the kitchen.

"I guess this is goodbye, little buddy," Blaine said, scratching the top of the puppy's head. He nearly started crying at the dog's inquisitive squeak of response.

"C'mon, B. Let's just give this dog back before I change my mind," Kurt said, walking slowly up the front stairs. "You know we won't be able to watch any movie with a dog in it for at least a month after this, right?"

"I'm already thinking about what kind of consolatory ice cream I want after we're done here," Blaine said, following Kurt. He knocked on the front door.

"You must be Kurt and Blaine. Hi!" said the cheerful, curly-haired blonde that answered. "I'm Melanie."

"I'm sorry about all the stress losing your dog must have given you," Kurt said, handing Melanie the puppy. Blaine noticed his lip wobble almost imperceptibly at the puppy's howl at being given away.

"Well, he's not _mine _mine," Melanie said, scratching the puppy absent-mindedly. "My dog gave birth to his litter, so I was trying to sell him. That guy who stole him just ran off while I had my back turned for a moment."

"Wait, so he's technically up for sale?" Blaine asked, too afraid to believe his ears.

"Ye-"

"We'll take him," Kurt interrupted, Blaine nodding along emphatically. "One of us will have to run to an ATM real quick to get the cash, but he's ours."

"If you're sure," Melanie said, bemused.

"Positive," Blaine said. "He belongs with us."

"B, I'll run to the ATM. You stay here and keep the dog content, okay?" Kurt said, looking like he was about to bolt off the stoop right then.

"Monty and I will be fine, don't worry," Blaine said. He clapped a hand over his mouth when he noticed his slip.

"Monty, huh?" Kurt asked, looking amused.

"I know we said we weren't going to name him so we wouldn't get attached, but then he started barking at a Montgomery Clift movie as I was flipping through Netflix yesterday and I just kinda started calling him Monty in my head," Blaine said in a rush.

"Don't worry, Blaine, I like it. Now let me get to the ATM before another dognapper comes by," Kurt said, pressing a fleeting kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"Monty will be safe with me, baby. Besides, he knows who his daddies are," Blaine said, extending his arms. Melanie put Monty back in them, and suddenly everything was right in Blaine's world. He watched Kurt go silently, reveling in the feel of their dog for a moment.

"You two are something else," Melanie said, shocking Blaine out of his thoughts. "I suppose it was a good thing that dog got kidnapped after all, if it led him to devoted owners like yourselves."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I'll let you relax out here for a moment until your sweetie returns. I figure you wouldn't've bothered coming back here if you were just gonna keep him without paying, you know? Besides, I've got five more little rascals in here to watch over. You sure you don't want two dogs?" Melanie teased, winking at Blaine.

"I think Monty's got sole residency with us," Blaine said, smiling down at the dog. "Also, Kurt would kill me if I tried to bring home a litter."

"Whatever you say, kid."

"...Could I just see them, at least?"

(Blaine didn't regret having Kurt return to a husband covered in puppies. He did, however, regret that Kurt wouldn't kiss him until they got home and he took a shower.)


End file.
